Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle – 415-letnia córka gargulca. Jej pierwsza lalka została wydana w ramach serii "Basic Vol. 4". Jej zwierzątkiem jest gargulec Roux. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w filmie Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy, a webisodach w Polsce w odcinku – Upiorny taniec. Osobowość Rochelle czasem "obraża się na cały świat". Twierdzi także, że jest bardzo ostra jeśli chodzi o przyjaźń (prawdopodobnie tak samo jak Gargulce z legend). Z książki Przyjaciółki na Zabój wiemy, że Rochelle (tak jak wszystkie gargulce) uwielbia wszelkie zasady i reguły i rzadko kiedy je łamie. Wygląd Rochelle ma różowe włosy z lazurowymi pasemkami i prostą grzywkę opadającą na czoło. "Skóra" potworki stworzona jest z kamienia, prawdopodobnie marmuru. Oczy Rochelle, jak i usta są w odcieniach koloru różowego. Jej twarz jest trochę zwierzęca ze względu na uszy, które wyglądają jak rogi. Posiada też drapieżne skrzydła. Jej styl ma smak paryskiej mody z nutką przestarzałych elementów, które dodają jej ponadczasowości. Klasyczny potwór left|250px Gargulce to rzeźby, będące zakończeniem rynny dachowej. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierały postać twarzy ludzkich, fantastycznych stworów. Według niektórych legend miały moc władania nad wodą, dlatego ludzie często rzeźbili je na fontannach. W filmach i literaturze przedstawiane są również jako istoty ożywione. Relacje Rodzina Jak na razie, nie wiadomo zbyt dużo o rodzinie Rochelle. W książce Przyjaciółki na Zabój ujawniono, że Rochelle ma babcię, również gargulca. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Rochelle są Ghoulia Yelps i Robecca Steam. Dziewczyna ma także dobry kontakt z Venus McFlytrap. Miłość Chłopakiem Rochelle jest Garrott DuRoque mieszkający w Upioryżu, jednak zerwali ze sobą kontakt po jej wyjeździe do USA. Od chwili przeniesienia się do Salem, obiektem jej westchnień stał się Deuce Gorgon. left|100px Zwierzę Domowym zwierzątkiem Rochelle jest gargulec - gryf o imieniu Roux. Jest bardzo potulny i ponad wszystko uwielbia się bawić. Z pamiętnika dziewczyny możemy się dowiedzieć, że jest jej od momentu wyklucia. Razem z nią odatrasza gołębie. Lalki Basic 4 Rochelle_Goyle2.jpg|Lalka Rochelle Rochelle-rys.png|Oficjalny art Rochellle.png|Rochelle w serialu * Linia:' 'Basic 4' * Wydanie: maj 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: X3650 Rochelle ubrana jest w sukienką sięgającą do ud. Jej pasiasta góra jest czarno-biała. Dwa górne paski zastępują ramiączka sukienki. Czarno-różowy dół ozdobiony jest bardzo ciekawym wzorem. Przypomina on trochę gotyckie kolumny. Buty dziewczyny na wysokim obcasie mają szary kolor. Są ozdobione rzeźbieniami. Pod butami Rochelle ma różowe, kabaretkowe skarpetki. Lalka ma na sobie również czarny pasek, kolczyki, naszyjnik i tiarę. W pudełku znajduje się również szara torebka, figurka Rouxa, szczotka, stojak oraz pamiętnik Rochelle. Scaris: City of Frights Rochelle_Goyle_new_.jpg|Lalka Rochelle_SCOF_art2.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: Y0381 Włosy Rochelle upięte są w sięgającą do bioder kitkę. Na czubku głowy lalki, widnieje szary berecik, ozdobiony różową kokardką. Dziewczyna ma na sobie różową sukienkę z czarnymi ozdobnikami (m.in. podobizną wieży Eiffla) oraz rajstopy w czarno-szare paski. Buty Rochelle są koloru różowego. Do pudełka dołączona jest szara walizka z różowymi ozdobnikami, oraz dziennik podróży. Ghoul's Night Out RochelleGNOdoll.jpg|Lalka Rochelle_GNO_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Night Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013, sierpień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBC09, - * Numer modelu: BBC10, BBR96 W tej serii Rochelle ma grzywkę podzieloną na dwa kosmyki. Oba znajdują się po obydwu stronach twarzy. Oprócz tego, związane są srebrnymi spinkami w kształcie Fleur-de-lis. Szyja dziewczyny przewiązana jest szalem w czarno-białe paski. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę wiązaną na jednym ramieniu. Jest ona ozdobiona białymi, czarnymi i różowymi wzorkami, a także ozdobiona różowymi falbankami - przy rękawie, nad pasem, przy biodrach i na końcu ubranka. Na obu rękach Rochelle widnieją różowe, połyskujące nałokietniki. Buty dziewczyny to różowe, bogato zdobione sandałki na srebrnych obcasach. Do lalki dołączona jest różowo-czarna torebka, różowa kosmetyczka, srebrna fiolka perfum, różowa iTrumna oraz pamiętnik. Dance Class Rdc24.png|Lalka Rochelle_DC_art.png|Oficjalny art roch.jpg|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Dance Class' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BBR89 W tej serii włosy Rochelle upięte są w koka. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi ponadto czarna tiara, spod której wystają dwa kosmyki włosów. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowy kostium, ozdobiony czarnymi nićmi. Znajduje się na nim również przeźroczysta spódniczka w czarne, ukośne paski. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, na różowych koturnach, a ponadto, ozdobione czarną kokardką przy kostce. Na nogach Rochelle znajdują się również białe skarpetki. Do lalki dołączona jest różowa, bogato zdobiona torebka. Make a Splash Rochelle_MaS_doll.jpg|Lalka Rochelle_MaS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBR79 * Numer modelu: BBR81 W tej serii włosy Rochelle sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Na głowie lalki znajdują się niebieskie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, których oprawki przypominają kokardę. Rochelle ubrana jest w biało-różowy jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy, który utrzymuje się na czarnych ramiączkach. Dodatkowo, ubranko ozdobione jest czarną figurą na brzuchu, a także zieloną falbanką w czarne kropki, obszytą niebieską nicią. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje niebieska, bogato rzeźbiona bransoleta. Buty Rochelle są ciemnozielone oraz bogato zdobione. Do lalki dołączony jest różowy ręcznik w niebieskie szlaczki oraz niebieska torebka. Zombie Shake R&V_ZS.jpg|Lalka Rochelle ZD art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Zombie Shake' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR15 * Numer modelu: BJR17 W tej serii włosy Rochelle upięte są w wysoki kok. Całość utrzymywana jest przez czarną opaskę z niebieską różą. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w fioletową sukienkę sięgającą do kolan. Jest ona błyszcząca, a jej końce są postrzępione. Jest ona wiązana na szyi. Całość zdobi błękitny pasek. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki widnieją długie, błękitne bransoletki. Buty Rochelle są czarne, na wysokim obcasie. Mają one odkryte palce i są zapinane za kostką. Ciało dziewczyny pokryte jest gdzieniegdzie pęknięciami. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna, podłużna torba z rączką tego samego koloru oraz pamiętnik. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Venus McFlytrap. Ghoul Chat Rochelle_GC_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghoul Chat' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CBX57 W tej serii włosy Rochelle upięte są w koński ogon, sięgający karku. Co więcej, jego koniec jest zakręcony do góry. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w błękitną sukienkę, ozdobioną białymi i różowymi plamami. Utrzymuje się ona na czarnych rękawkach, wykonanych z siateczki. Całość natomiast, pokryta jest pionowymi, czarnymi tasiemkami. Buty Rochelle są miętowe, na koturnie oraz bogato rzeźbione. Do pudełka dołączony jest telefon o tym samym kolorze, co buty. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Catrine DeMew. Scarisian Vacation 0_888bc_1520535d_orig.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Scarisian Vacation' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Rochelle przefarbowane zostały na kolor miętowy. Gdzieniegdzie, widnieją w nich tradycyjne, różowe pasemka. Całość została spięta w koński ogon, którego końce są pofalowane. Głowa dziewczyny została także ozdobiona turkusową opaską z wielką, czarną różą. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę bez rękawów. Jej góra ozdobiona jest różowo-czarnymi paskami oraz miętową falbanką, natomiast dół - pionowymi, czarno-turkusowymi pasami. Buty Rochelle są miętowe, na wysokim obcasie, z odkrytymi palcami i wiązane na kostce. Do lalki została dołączona różowa, bogato rzeźbiona torba. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Garrottem DuRoque. Haunted Rochelle_Haunted_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Haunted' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Meta Timeline * 22 września 2011: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Goyle Rochelle. * 30 grudnia 2011: Strona internetowa Walmart przygotowuje się do wydania nowych postaci: Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecci Steam i Jacksona Jekylla. * 11 lutego 2012: Pierwsze lalki z serii Basic 4 zostają pokazane światu, podczas, gdy lalkę Rochelle zastąpił kształt z tektury. * 13 lutego 2012: Profil Rochelle ujawnia się na stronie Zabójczy Piątek Trzynastego. * 28 lutego 2012: Rochelle zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Purrsephone i Meowlody. * początek kwietnia 2012: Pierwsza lalka Rochelle zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic 4. * początek kwietnia 2012: Oficjalny art Rochelle zostaje ujawniony. * 13 kwietnia 2012: Profil Rochelle zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 13 kwietnia 2012: Rochelle zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki. * 5 września 2012: Rochelle pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serii książek Ghoulfriends w książce Przyjaciółki na Zabój. * 29 listopada 2012: Rochelle pojawia się w webisodzie Korytarze mają oczy. Ciekawostki * Jej hasłem jest "Ponadczasowe piękno w kamieniu". *Jej nazwa tłumaczy się na "Mały kamień". *Rochelle pokazana na targach zabawek, drastycznie różni się od produkowanej lalki: jej skóra jest bardziej nakrapiana, jej kolczyki są takie same jak kolczyki Ghoulii w serii Gloom Beach , brakuje jej tiary. Ręce również wydają się znacznie większe niż u produkowanej lalki. *Chociaż oficjalna grafika przedstawia ją bez kolczyków, lalka je posiada. *Mieszka w katedrze w Notre-Dame. *Kiedyś chodziła do Liceum Gargulców - Granitowa. W książce "Przyjaciółki na Zabój" mówi, że jej poprzednia szkoła to "Echole de Gargouille". *Z książki Przyjaciółki na Zabój wiadomo, że często się kłóci z Venus McFlytrap. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Gargulce Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Dance Class Kategoria:Ghoul's Night Out Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:Zombie Shake Kategoria:Ghoul Chat Kategoria:Scarisian Vacation Kategoria:Haunted